Past, Present and Future
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Slight AU There's a new cardcaptor in town... from the future? Why is she after the Sakura Cards and why is she so much like Sakura? OC Everyone is older R&R! Edited and fixed! COMPLETE!
1. The girl in the flash of light

**Past, Present and Future  
**by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **(Slight AU)There's a new Cardcaptor in town... from the future? Why is she after the Sakura Cards and why is she so much like Sakura? (OC) (Everyone is older) R&R!

**Genre: **Supernatural

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Cardcaptors. Belongs to CLAMP.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to Victoria87 for the title idea and for being kind enough to be my beta. My first Cardcaptors story. Really hope you like it. Read & review!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The girl in the flash of light 

She appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the park. It was raining hard with thunder and lightning so her appearance and flash of light went unnoticed by most. Rain beat down upon her, drenching her brown hair with purple highlights. Her blue eyes searched around her as if expecting something. A flash of lightning caused her to jump slightly and look around again. Her long light purple rain coat was soaked.

Suddenly an umbrella went over her head and a soft voice spoke to her.

"Are you lost?" asked the now 20 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa looking down at her.

"Huh?" she looked up at him before smiling and shaking her head. "No. I'm not lost."

"Where's your mother?" he asked bending down towards her.

She looked down a sad expression on her face. "My mom is gone. Sleeping the eternal sleep."

"And your daddy?"

"Missing."

"Hm. Where are you staying?" he asked.

"I've got nowhere to stay." she replied.

"Well I'm not leaving you outside alone. You can come stay with me." he concluded.

"How old do you think I am?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Six?" he asked smiling.

"Nice try. I look really young."

"Ok then, nine?" he tried again.

She sighed. "I'm fourteen." she told him.

"What?" he said shocked. "On second thought... Never mind. I believe you. My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Mine's Crystal."

"You gonna tell me your last name?"

"No."

"Ok then. That's your choice. Let's get out of the rain." he said as they started walking.

They arrived at his house (A/N: Same one as in the anime) about an hour later. She looked up towards the house a small smile playing on her lips. They walked in and were automatically greeted by Nakuru who was wearing a pink apron.

"Hello Eriol!" she said happily as Crystal hid behind his coat. "Who's this?" she bent down towards Crystal.

"Her name is Crystal. She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hi." she smiled at Crystal.

Crystal peeked around Eriol's coat and blinked at her.

"My name is Nakuru. You're welcomed to stay." she said extending her hand.

"Th-thank you." she said shaking the hand that was offered to her.

"Here I'll show you to a room." said Nakuru taking her hand and bringing her up the steps. She led her down a hallway to a small room painted purple. "You can stay in this room. Did you have a bag?"

"Right here." she said pulling a duffle bag out of her rain coat pocket.

"O...k. Hn. Well you can settle in."

"Ok."

"I'll call you down for supper."

"Thank you." she replied opening the duffle bag.

**Meanwhile...**

"Did you see that flash of light?" asked Kero.

"Yeah, but what was it?" asked Sakura.

Sakura was now 20 years old and currently going out with Li. Her hair had grown out long and she had really matured. She was captain of her college cheerleading team and mega popular.

"I dunno. Why don't we go check it out tomorrow?"

"Sure. And we can call Tomoyo and Yue to come with us. Shaoron too!" she said.

"Right. I get the feeling something weird is going to happen." said Kero looking back outside towards the park as the rain continued.

**Back at Eriol's...**

"Let's invite Sakura and the others. We need to figure out something about Crystal." said Eriol quietly picking up the phone.

"That's your call." said Spinel who was reading.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 1 finished. This is after all the episodes. I will explain what Crystal looks like next chapter. Read & review! Suggestions are welcomed. 


	2. Who is she?

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **Here comes chapter 2! Once again thank you to my bete Victoria87, the good friend who hates lemons. Lol. Anyways, this chapter explains Crystal's appearance and everything. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **CLAMP has full ownership of CCS. I only own Crystal and this storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Who is she? 

Sakura arrived at Eriol's front door at 5:25 pm. She was five minutes early for dinner; a litle wet since it was still raining. She walked up to the proch and closed her umbrella, her mind on the phone call from Eriol.

-Flashback-

"Hello. Sakura speaking." she said in the receiver.

"Hi Sakura. It's Eriol."

"Eriol! Hey! What's up?"

"Actually what's up is quite interesting. I met this girl at the park. She's staying with us since she has no place to go."

"What? Have you told anyone else?"

"You're the last person I called. Can you come over for supper? Touya can come too if he wants."

"Okay, sure." she said.

"We'll figure out who she is when you all arrive."

"Okay. What time?"

"5:30 tonight." he said.

"Okay. See you." she said before hanging up.

-End flashback-

"Maybe this was your bad feeling Kero." she said, opening her purse to let Kero out.

"Maybe." he said thoughtfuly. "Where's your brother?"

"Probably already inside." she said as she knocked on the door.

**Meanwhile...**

Crystal silently removed her coat and opened her suitcase. From it she removed a few things, including a 'key'.

"Crystal! Supper time!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" she yelled.

She put everything but the key away, putting the key around her neck.

She ran down the steps and into the kitchen, immediately noticing the extra people.

"I think I missed something." she said, looing around, alerting everyone to her presence.

The first thing everyone noticed was her outfit; it looked like it could have been made by Tomoyo. It was a blue, puffy dress that accentuated the colour of her eyes. The sleeves were short and puffy. The skirt ended shortly before her knees and puffed out at least three inches past her shoulders. The neck was high and ended in frills, like the skirt and sleeves. Her socks were white and rose to her knees, ending in a frill pattern, her shoes being the same blue as the dress. A blue bow on her head kept her hair in a half ponytail.

"Crystal, I'd like you to meet my friends: Sakura Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro, Li Syaoron and Tomoyo Daidouji." said Eriol, pointing to each in turn.

"Hi." she said smiling.

"Guys, this is Crystal, the girl I mentioned."

"Hello." said everyone together.

/My god is she ever short./ thought Syaoron.

"Shall we go eat?" asked Nakuru, opening the door to the dining room.

They went to the dining room and sat down to enjoy their meal. While they were eating, Yukito decided it was time to find out who this gilr was.

"Crystal, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" asked Yukito while cutting his steak.

"Um... no, not at all. Go ahead." she said blushing.

"I'll start." said Sakura. "What's your name?"

"Crystal."

Sakura sighed. "Your full name?"

"I would rather not say."

"Okay, my turn." said Syaoron. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." she said as almost everyone choked on their food in disbelief.

"Hard to believe, but okay." How tall are you exactly?" asked Touya.

"Four feet, eight inches."

"You are short! Weight?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't wanna say that either." she answered.

"Hobbies?" asked Yukito as she blushed again.

"Playing the violin." she answered.

"When's your birthday?" asked Eriol.

"September 23rd." (A/N: My actual birthday.)

"Where's your mother?" asked Sakura.

"Dead." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"And you dad?" asked Toya.

"Missing." she said wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"What happened to them?" asked Syaoron, curiosity rising.

"My mother was murdered when I was nine. The killer also stole our family heirloom. A year later, my father left to find the killer. I haven't seen him since."

Everyone went quiet after that. No one spoke a word as a thick silence started to build. The silencewas broken when a crashing sound came from the kitchen, startling everyone.

"I'll go check." said Eriol, standing up.

He arrived in the kitchen to find Spinel and Kero sitting on the floor covered in whip cream. Both were laughing hysterically as if they were on a sugar high.

"Do I need to ask what happened?"

"It... was an accident." snickered Spinel.

"Riiiiiight. You two realize that we have a guest who does not know of your existence, I hope?"

"Yes." they both answered looking up.

"Then be quiet and clean this up." he said before walking through the doors to return to the dining room.

"What was it?" asked Crystal when Eriol returned.

"The whip cream dessert fell over." he said shrugging. He hoticed that everyone but Crystal knew what had actually happened.

Supper ended on a quiet note as everyone had asked all the questions they could think of for the moment. Crystal went to bed early after saying a quick goodbye to everybody and muttering something about a mission she had to accomplish.

Eriol and Nakuru walked out onto the porch with everyone else. It was still raining therefore they had their coats.

"There's something strange about her." commented Shaoron.

"She certainly wasn't telling us much." said Yukito.

"I think she likes you!" said Touya smiling at Yukito who only shook his head at him.

"She reminds me of me." said Sakura.

"You guys should get going. It's getting late."

"We'll investigate the park and that flash of light tomorrow. We'll let you know what we find, okay Eriol?" asked Sakura.

"Okay. Be careful."

"Bye!" everyone said.

"See you!" Nakuru and Eriol yelled back.

"So what did we find out?" asked Nakuru as Eriol closed the front door.

"Nothing." he answered sighing.

"So now what?"

"We wait until she's ready to tell us." he said as he went off to read.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Now you know what she looks like! Hope you like it. Read and Review! 


	3. Investigations

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **Sorry not much has happened lately. I hope that things will move faster, but they stll have to investigate that flash of light. thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Read & Review!

**Author's Note #2: **To the person who asked if something was going on between Eriol and Tomoyo. The answer is No and there is a reason for this so keep reading.

**Beta Note: **Hello. You won't be getting many beta notes, but when you see them they will be important. If Cat kept chapter 2 the way I corrected it, you would see a great difference in her writting. From now on, I'm going to make as little changes as possible, to keep it more in her writting style. The biggest changes will be the ones I couldn't let slip. If you don't like it, let me (Victoria87) know by e-mail. DO NOT FLAME CAT FOR THAT!

**Disclaimer: **Once again I do not claim any ownership of CCS. It all belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Investigations 

It was the day after the supper filled with questions. It had stpped raining but the clouds still hadn't dispersed, making it gloomy. Eriol was going to wake Crystal up that morning, but when he arrived in her room, he found the bd made and a note waiting for him.

_Dear Eriol,_

_If you were coming to wake me up, sorry.  
I had other things to do. Will be back by lunch._

_Crystal_

Eriol just sighed. Somehow he was expecting the spunky 14 year old to do something like this.

He looked out her window at the gloomy sky. He wasn't worried about her, but he couldn't shake the worrying feeling hanging over him.

/I wonder how Sakura's search is going/ he thought to himself.

**Meanwhile...**

"Thank god for gloomy weather." said Sakura as Yue & Keroberos flew over head.

"Yeah. Because of it, there's no one around and those two can search from the air." smiled Tomoyo who was still videotaping Sakura even after all these years.

Sakura just smiled before looking up. "How's it going up there!" she yelled at her guardian beasts.

Yue came down first. "Everything looks perfectly normal." he said crossing his arms.

"Does anyone other than me find it odd that, that girl, Crystal, showed up not too long after the flash of light?" asked Keroberos after landing.

"It might be connected. Let's check up on Touya and Syaoron." she said pulling out her cell phone and dialing Shaoron's number.

On the other side of the park, Syaoron and Touya were argueing over which direction to start searching.

"We should search that way." said Syaoron pointing to the right.

"I say we go that way." said Touya pointing left.

"Right!" said Syaoron.

"Left!" argued Touya.

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Ri..." Syaoron's next arguement was interupted by the ring of his cell phone. "Hello?"

Touya just stood waiting impatiently for him so that they could argue again.

"No we haven't started looking... It's not my fault!... Yes... Ok I will... Yeah, bye..."

"Who was it?" asked Touya after he hung up.

"Your sister. She's getting mad at me for something YOU STARTED!" said Syaoron stressing the "me" and yelling the "you started".

"Your point?"

"We've been argueing for sooooooooo long that they're done searching their half and are coming to help us."

"That's great then! It'll take us less time!"

"That's not great! That's bad! We split up at..." he checked his watch. "5:00 am. It is now 8:30 am. We have been argueing for the past three and a half hours!"

"Oh... oops?" he shrugged.

"Big time oops." He sat down on the bench just as Sakura and the others arrived.

"You lazy butts!" she deathglared them both as she arrived. "We'd be done by now no thanks to you!"

"He started it!" they said.

"I don't care who started it! End it and start searching!"

"Okay." sighed both at once.

Sakura was about to turn around and talk to Tomoyo when they heard rustling in the bush to their right.

"What was that?" asked Tomoyo looking worried.

"I knew it would have been safer going to the left." said Touya.

Sakura deathglared her brother before looking up and mouthing to Keroberos and Yue to stay hidden.

Syaoron slowly snuck closer to the bush when he heard a voice talking to itself.

"Stupid branches! Snagging on my dress. I hate forests!" They could hear a tugging sound before the voice became louder and more frustrated. "This is my best dress!" cried the voice before a large tugging sound sound was heard and Crystal came tumbling out, almost missing Syaoron.

"Crystal!" they all cried.

"Ouchies!" she said standing up and rubbing her ass. "That hurt!"

"Hi Crystal!" said Sakura.

"Huh?" she turned around and finally saw them. "Oh hi!" she said happily.

"What was that all about?" asked Tomoyo gesturing to the bush.

"Oh that? Dress got caught." she shrugged puffing out her dress. "Where's Yukito?"

"Oh. He went to... uhhhh..." started Sakura.

"Buy breakfast!" came Yukito's voice coming out of the bush holding nine shopping bags. "Wanna join us?"

"Sure!" she smiled happily.

They walked back to the Penguin slide and Sakura noticed Kero hiding in one of the bags.

During lunch Crystal looked through one of the bags and found Kero. He stayed still, acting like a teddy bear, making Crystal go starry-eyed.

"Oh my god! Yukito, he's so cute!" she squealed hugging Kero.

"Oh. I guess I forgot he was in there." he smiled. "You like teddy bears?"

"I collect them! And my collection is still growing!" she smiled still holding Kero. (A/N: Another thing that's the same for me.)

Yukito just smiled as she looked over Kero, over and over again.

"He's so well made! I've never seen one like this! He must be rare."

"He is." said Yukito nodding.

"Wow! You're so lucky." she said putting Kero down and picking up her juice.

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh, I Iost something yesterday before Eriol found me. I came to look for it."

"What did you lose?" asked Sakura thinking that maybe they had found it.

"A locket. It has 'To: Cris-chan' engraved on it. It's very special to me."

"Oh. Hold on a minute." said Sakura looking through her bag and pulling something gold out. "You mean this?" she asked showing it to Crystal.

"Oh my god! Yes that's it! Thank you so much!" she said hugging the locket tightly, before putting it around her neck.

It didn't take long after that for lunch to come, so everyone split up, saying bye for now.

* * *

**A/N: **A little humor at Kero's expense never hurts! Next chapter I'm hoping to make things more interesting. Read & Review please! I need the encouragement! 


	4. Mysterious circumstances

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **Wow. Major updates or what? I can't believe how many ideas I've had lately. Wow. Thank you to my wonderful beta once again, whom I couldn't do without. Cheers! Read & Review!

**Discalimer: **CCS is not mine. CLAMP owns it all.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Mysterious circumstances 

It was after lunch and everyone had split up to head home. Sakura had the longest route to head home; and it looked like it was going to rain.

Sakura sighed. "Why can't it wait till I get home to rain?" she asked out loud.

A clap of thunder alerted her to oncoming rain so she put her hood over her head. The sky dakened quickly and the rain came a moment later.

As Sakura was walking through the rain, she heard movement to her left. At fisrt she ignored it and continued walking, but then she heard it again... closer this time.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked around, scanning her surroundings. Out of the darkness, a shadow struck at her, barely missing her. It darted back into the trees, all Sakura saw was a blue blurr.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura not daring herself to scream.

The only answer she received was another attempt to knock her down. She dodged again and heard a low breathing coming from her left. Whoever it was had a pattern: from her left side to her right and vice versa.

"What do you want?" she asked. She knew her other question would not be answered.

"... Give them to me!" came a low voice.

"Give you what?"

"The Clow Cards! NOW!" the voice screamed.

Sakura gasped her hand automatically going to her pocket. The action told the shadow where the Clow cards were and it jumped her.

This time Sakura screamed, wrestling with the thing over the book. She fell to the ground,gripping the book in a death grip. Whatever the thing was, it was desperate. Sakura prayed someone had heard her scream and would come find her. She also wished she could see her attacker, but it was too dark.

Sakura almost sighed in relief when the weight of her attacker was removed from her and she realized she still had the book.

She looked up and saw Yue wrestling with it. The only reason she knew this, was because of the fact that Yue was pure white. With that glow she could also see that the thing had wings. He tossed the thing into the bush and they heard a small yelp. It sat up and they saw a blue looking outfit, before whatever it was ran off, cursing under it's breath.

Yue helped Sakura to her feet. She smiled, though she was slightly shaken.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she dusted herself off.

"Yes. Just a little shaken and wet." she smiled slightly.

"What was that... thing after?" he asked.

"The Clow cards. It said so specifically." she said as she put the book back in her pocket.

"This is not good. Yukito will walk you home. Tell Kero everything when you get there."

"Okay." she nodded as he returned to his borrowed form. "I can't help but get the feeling that I've seen that colour before. But if I did I can't remember from where."

"Don't worry; you'll remember." Yukito smiled at her.

They walked to her place in silence as if expecting another attack. When Sakura told Kero what had happened, he cursed himself for not staying with her.

**At Eriol's house...**

"Eriol I'm home!" cried Crystal as she walked into the house.

"You're late." said Nakuru from the kitchen.

"I know, I'm sorry." she apologized.

"And dirty." added Eriol looking at her torn, tattered and muddy dress.

"I fell in a puddle, that's all." she answered sheepishly.

"That doesn't explain why it's torn." he said crossing his arms and blocking her path up the steps.

She rolled her eyes in an annoyed way before answering. "I got lost in a dark part of the woods and it got stick. No biggie."

"Why is it so beat up?"

"Ended up argueing with a tree." she shrugged.

"Tell the truth please."

"You sound like my dad. Are adults always this curious?" she asked passing him and walking up the steps to her room.

* * *

**A/N:** O.O I just wrote that? Woah. No comment. Read & Review! 


	5. Confusing evidence

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **Chapter 5! Glad you all like it. Again thank you to my beta, Victorai87. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like the great team known as CLAMP? No? Really? Well I'm not.

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Confusing Evidence 

Sakura paced around her room hoping... no... praying that someone had found out what that strange thing was. By now, everyone knew that Sakura had been attacked by... something. Syaoron was first to go investigate the area but he came back with nothing. Yukito tried and found a piece of blue material. Still no one knew what to make of the strange attacker. The Clow cards were safe... but for how long?

A lot of questions were being asked, none of which that could be answered. Everyone decided to meet at the park, around the area that Sakura was attacked. Everyone was there except for Eriol, whom they were waiting for. He came running through the bushes, only stopping to catch his breath when he was near them.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to convince Crystal that I wouldn't be gone long. I swear, sometimes she asts like a worried six year old." he panted.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, we need to find out what we found." said Shaoron.

"The only thing we actually found was this piece of material." said Yukito pulling it out for everyone to see.

Eriol's eyes shot open as he remembered something. "Can I see that?" he asked taking the piece of fabric. He examined it for a long time before one word escaped his lips. "Crystal."

"What?" cried everyone.

"She came home earlier and her dress was ruined. There was a piece about this size missing from her dress."

Everyone could only look at eachother in shocked silence. They knew they had to talk to her.

"I just can't believe she would do that." said Sakura as they walked quickly to Eriol's house.

"Well all evidence points to her." said Syaoron darkly.

They arrived at Eriol's five minutes later and found Crystal reading a book in the living room, wearing reading glasses.

"Why Crystal?" asked Eriol as soon as they found her.

She looked at them with a confused look before putting down her book and removing her glasses. "What?"

"Why did you do it?" he repeated.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Let me say this simply: why did you attack Sakura?" asked Syaoron.

"Why would I attack her?"

"I don't know! You tell us!" Syaoron yelled.

"I didn't do it dammit!"

"Yeah right! You damn good at lying chicky!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Syaoron calm down! Let someone else handle this!" said Sakura holding him back.

"Crystal, can you remember anything?" asked Yukito blocking the fuming Syaoron.

"No... well kinda... I don't know!" she cried holding her head.

"Will you tell us when you remember?" he asked bending down towards her.

"Okay." she rubbed her eyes of her tears and lightly fell over into Yukito's arms.

"Is she okay?" asked Nakuru.

"Sleeping." he said picking her up. "I'll take her to her room."

He brought her up to her room and lightly put her down in her bed, covering her up. He smiled at her as she slept peacefully before leaving the room and closing the light.

He returned downstairs and found them discussing the matter over tea.

"So she doesn't remember..." said Eriol.

"She's lying!" yelled Shaoron.

"I don't think so. Her expression never changed; she was answering us honestly." said Toya.

Yukito sat down and looked at the book she had been reading. It was a book with different music sheets in it, all for the violin. The page she had been looking at was a more difficult piece called 'Fàbula'.

"Give her a chance to calm down. She's honest so she'll tell us when she remembers." muttered Yukito still looking at the book.

"What was she reading?" asked Kero.

"Music sheet for a song for the violin."

"Maybe she can play it when she wakes up." said Sakura looking towards Eriol. "Eriol, what are you doing?"

Eriol had been looking at Crystal's reading glasses. He took off his own glasses and looked through hers. "She has the same eyesight I do. Maybe worse."

"So?" asked Sakura.

"Did you see anything glass looking on the thing that attacked you? Like a pair of glasses?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Hmmmmm. This is becoming quite interesting."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmmm... I wonder what'll happen? The song I mentioned is by Mecano. A very haunting tune. You wanna know what happens? Read & Review! 


	6. The melody's call

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **Chapter 6 is a cool down chapter. It's here to calm the nerves of the readers and characters. Hope you like it. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **The song she plays is "Fàbula" by Mecano. I don't own it. I wish I could show you what the song sounds like, but I can't. CCS is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 6: **The melody's call 

Crystal could still hear them talking downstairs when she woke up twenty minutes later. She had a huge headache and could still remember nothing, although she was sure she didn't do it. She walked to her briefcase and opened it. She rummaged through her things before finding her violin case and pulling it out.

She opened the case and carefully removed the royal blue violin from it. She hoisted it on her shoulder, tuned it, and began playing the haunting tune known as 'Fàbula'. She remembered it perfectly even if she had only read it once; though it was a difficult piece.

The haunting melody drifted through the house to the group in the living room. All discussion and chatter ended immediatly as they let the music play. It was as if a fallen angel was playing the tune since it was too haunting to be a regular angel.

Suddenly Crystal's low voice could be heard adding words to the melody, causong it too increase their attnetiveness.

_Dijo el pez al leon  
__quien pudiera ser una bestia feroz  
__y el leon discrepo  
__es mas divertido ser un buceador _

No one knew specifically what she was saying, but at the moment they didn't really notice.

_En el mundo animal  
hay sus controversias  
como es natural  
pero fueron de pie  
para repartirse el Arca de Noe _

Time seemed to have stopped for the people in the house. Slowly but surely people calmed down, one by one, until the music died down.

Even after the song ended no one spoke, afraid to ruin the calming silence and the melody that was lingering in their minds.

* * *

**A/N: **See? Nice and calm. Shh. If anyone wants to actually hear the song, send me an e-mail. My e-mail is in my profile. Read & Review! 


	7. Turning things up a notch

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **Chapter 7! Not much to say. Glad you like it! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **CCS still isn't mine. Neither is the song mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Turning things up a notch 

"Wow." said Sakura about ten minutes after the music stopped. "She played it."

"Perfectly." added Eriol.

"That was so beautiful." said Tomoyo, eyes closed absorbing the memory of the tune of the song.

"I suppose it wasn't that bad." said Syaoron calmly.

"You idiot. You really don't understand music do you?" asked Touya.

"Don't argue. You'll ruin the moment." said Nakuru before Syaoron could answer.

"So..." began Spinel.

"Haunting." finished Kero.

"She didn't read it for very long but she played it as though she knew it forever." said Yukito.

Everyone went quiet again, trying to keep the song in their heads. During this time, Crystal came down the steps. She came into the living room and smiled at the silence.

"Where did you get that book?" asked Eriol, finally noticing her. He looked over the book. It looked ancient.

"Birthday gift from my grandfather. 'Fàbula' was my favourite song but I never played it. Thought I'd try." she shrugged.

"You played great." said Tomoyo.

"And your singing voice is great too." added Touya.

"Thank you." she said with a small bow.

It Nakuru who first noticed the time. "Wow. It's 4:30 PM already!"

"Oh no!" cried Tomoyo. "I have to go meet my mom for supper!"

"We should get going." said Sakura.

Eriol and Nakuru walked the group to a large intersection where everyone split up. Sakura heade to the right on her own.

This time Sakura saw rather than heard the shadow come at her, so she managed to dodge it. It came at her again in the same pattern as the last time, so Sakura dodged it easily.

The thing noticed this and changed tatics, coming at her from behind. It pinned her to the ground and managed to grab a few Clow Cards.

It jumped up into a tree. Sakura looked up and saw the thing smirk as it held "Jump" and "Shot" in it's hand. Sakura gave a yelp of shock after seeing that it had two of the cards, which again alerted Yue who was by her side in a moment.

The figure, as if doing magic, clapped it's hands on the cards and they vanished in a puff of purple smoke. When the cards vanished Sakura fainted, Yue caught her and the thing escaped.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it's confusing. Please keep reading. Read & Review! 


	8. Unmasking the shadow Part 1

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **Hello again reviewers! Glad you all like it so far. I know it's confusing but things will become clearer. There isn't that much humour, should I change the genre? Let me know. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine so no sueing!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Unmasking the shadow Part 1 

"Define stolen?" asked Syaoron looking at Yue as Sakura slept on the couch.

"It stole them and made therm vanish." said Yue plainly.

The air was tense. No one could believe what happened.

"I'm curious." said Touya trying to break the tension. "Why do we always come here?" he asked pointing out they were again at Eriol's.

"It's the closest place to the attack." said Tomoyo as she and Nakuru came out with tea.

"Where's the pain?" asked Syaoron, meaning Crystal.

"I'm not sure." said Eriol.

"I'll go get some sugar. We're almost out." said Tomoyo, calming Syaoron down.

Everyone went quiet. No one could think of what to say. All thoughts were focused on the shadow.

They heard the dining room door open, signaling Tomoyo's return. Suddenly a crashing sound was heard. Everyone looked up and saw Tomoyo, mouth wide opened, the sugar jar on the ground, staring towards the window in disbelief.

They all looked towards the window and saw what they thought was not real. The shadow sat on the edge of the balcony, looking more human than ever before. It's outfit was purple, exactly like the outfit they had seen Crystal in earlier; a dark purple tank top and puffy skirt. A large set of Yue style wings hid it's face in shadow. It was definately female, that much they could tell.

It smrked with a small chuckle and lowered it's wings revealing it's face. Shock pread through everyone as the shadow's indentity was revealed: Crystal.

* * *

**A/N: **It was not originally supposed to end there! I thought I'd leave a cliffie. Read & Review! 


	9. Unmasking the shadow Part 2

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note:** I am not dead! I'm really sorry but I'm a slowpoke and I couldn't find my stuff. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **CCS © CLAMP

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Unmasking the shadow part 2 

"Crystal! But how? Why?"

She didn't answer the questions. She mearly smirked and let herself fall backwards off the blacony.

A newly transformed Keroberos and Yue ran out onto the balcony after her. She had landed on the ground below and only motioned to them to follow.

"Dammit!" muttered Yue before going after her.

Keroberos looked back at the group.

"We'll head down right now!" Said Sakura who had woken up and was now wearing a battle costume; the same one she used to capture Watery.

Keroberos nodded and followed Yue. The human looking guardian beast was chasing Crystal around in the air. A blast of energy sent Yue flying backwards suddenly. Crystal landed softly and removed from around her neck, the Key of Clow; the same key Sakura started with.

"Oh Key of Clow! Power of magic! Power of light! Surrender the wand! The force, ignite! Release!"

The voice that said the incantation was as different from Crystal's voice as it could be. While Crystal's voice was high and happy, this one's voice was low and icy.

The staff revealed itself as a black version of Sakura's old one. Around her waist appeared a holster carrying a deck of dark Clow Cards.

"Dark Clow Cards? This makes no sense!" Said Yue in disbelief.

"Thieves! Murderers! Disrespectful cretins! You dare steal my heirloom? You dare kill my mother?" She cried in that same voice.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"You come to my time and steal my heirloom, killing my mother in the process! My father chased after you and went missing!"

"Stop!" Yelled Eriol. "What are you?"

"Crystal was cursed when she was born. A… problem at birth: she's half guardian beast. When she becomes me, it is sudden; she knows nothing that happens when she is me. I had to travel to the past, breaking an ancient taboo to do so. I possessed and stole the Clow Cards of the magician Clow Reed, then I came to this time to get my heirloom back. Simply, Crystal comes from the future." She said, answering Eriol's question.

"What?" Asked Syaoron.

"But if you stole the Clow Cards, time would have been changed." Eriol said matter-of-factly.

"I have my ways."

"You're the thief!" yelled Sakura pointing at her. "That's my old staff!"

"Liar! This is the staff Crystal's mother past down to her!"

"What? This makes no sense!" Sighed Sakura, holding her head.

"Sakura, capture her without hurting her." Yue said.

"Huh?" She looked up. "Right. Windy! Form a chain!" She commanded once she had released her key.

The spirit known as Windy appeared and shot towards Crystal in its usual fashion.

Crystal only smirked. "Clow Card return to your power confined! Windy!" She flung her staff like Sakura had in the past and captured Windy.

"What! But how!" Sakura yelled.

"That's another for the pile. Now give me my family heirloom!"

"I don't understand! This makes no sense!"

"Dark Sword!" Crystal called. Her staff became a black version of the sword card as she lunged towards Sakura.

"Sakura!" Cried Yue and Keroberos.

Sakura looked up just in time. "Sword!" She yelled, deflecting the attack.

"We have to find out what happened in her time! See who her parents are…" Eriol said.

"Time Card! Take us to Crystal's time at the final moment with her mother!"

Crystal's eyes widened. "No! I can't let you see that!" She lunged toward Time but was blocked by Yue.

Time brought them forward and they saw a horrible sight. The shadow of a burning house could be seen. In front of them was a young man in his late twenties holding the body of a young woman, about the same age as the man. They saw for a moment the Clow Cards floating before vanishing. Behind the couple, a young girl stood in complete shock. The young man was crying lightly before he stopped and stood up. He silently put the young women's body down and they saw that it was Sakura. The young child, who they knew as Crystal, ran after the man, screaming for him not to go. He stopped and they heard him say "I have to find that traitor." before he turned and looked at her.

It was…

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun! Don't blame me! My beta made me do it! Read & Review! 


	10. To change the past go to the future

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **OMG this story is nearing it's end! Oh man! It finished sooo fast! But it's not done yet. A few more chapters left to go. Read & Review!

**Diclaimer:** CCS © CLAMP

* * *

**Chapter 10: **To change the past; go to the future 

Everyone was shocked beyond belief. What they had just seen was the last thing they were expecting.

"Your parents are Sakura and Eriol!" Yelled Syaoron looking at her in shock.

"But how? And when? And why?" Asked Touya, stuttering to get his words together.

Crystal turned torwards them as the scene began fading. "I'll tell you everything." She began, her voice now back to normal. "My mother told me that it was dad who confessed first. She didn't tell me specifically when, but they were in their late twenties. They married about five months after the confession and I was born nine months later. Then, when I was thirteen years old, the incident that you just saw happened. Had you brought us to the right time, you would have been more shocked." She stopped, waiting for them to ask questions.

"But you said that your dad left a year later." Touya said.

"I lied. Anyway, my dad spoke of a traitor. Well the that traitor, who stole the cards and killed my mom, is his future self!" She said pointing at Syaoron furiously.

"Syaoron did it!" Sakura cried, backing away from him.

"I came to this time hoping to kill him before he cracked but… I came to the wrong time." She sighed.

"We'll help you!" Said Eriol quickly.

"What? What about me?" Yelled Syaoron angrily.

"If you truly love Sakura, you'll let us do this so you won't kill her." Tomoyo said sadly.

"…You're right. We have too. Let's go." Syaoron finally agreed.

"Time Card!" Yelled Sakura. "Bring us to the time when Crystal was twelve!"

Time brought them forward again and they watched Crystal's life pass quickly before them. When they appeared at the time they wanted, they found the future Syaoron talking to himself.

"Don't do it! Don't do anything!" Yelled the younger Syaoron.

"The hell? You're me!"

"From your past!" He began explaining. "You're going to kill Sakura. We can't let you!"

"She married him! I have a right to revenge!" He said drawing his sword.

(**A/N:** Hello all! The author is being lazy right now, so this fight scene has been cut out. Lol. Sorry for the inconvenience.)

The battle ended and only one Syaoron was standing. No one could tell which one it was until he made a comment that made them fall over anime style.

"Man, do I ever slack off in th future1 That was too easy!"

"Yeah! That's our Syaoron!" Commented Tomoyo happily.

Everyone smiled at eachother. The Time Card brought them back to the present. Crystal sighed and looked around. Tears forming in her eyes, she to Eriol's house and packed her things with a heavy heart… the time had come.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter is the final one. Sorry to all Syaoron fans. Don't kill me or flame me. Read & Review! 


	11. Goodbyes

**Past, Present and Future**

**Author's Note: **One thing to say; final chapter. This is the end. Though I had fun writing it and argueing with my beta. XD Sorry again to all Syaoron fans. It went with the plot. Gomen nasai. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **CCS © CLAMP

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Goodbyes 

"Mom, I'm sorry." Crystal said, hugging Sakura tightly.

"I know. It's okay." She said, trying not to cry.

"Hey look! The sun's coming up!" Smiled Tomoyo.

"Dad always said…" Began Crystal.

"When the sun comes up, somewhere things have gotten better." Said the father and daughter pair.

"Daddy…" She smiled as she began crying.

He hugged her as she cried, not wanting her to leave.

"Oh by the way, Yue, I am truly sorry about all the feathers you will lose." She laughed.

"You're a troublemaker aren't you?" He sighed.

"Yep!" She smiled, nodding to Sakura.

It was only when Sakura summoned Time to bring them to the past so that Crystal could return the Clow Cards to Clow Reed, did they notice that Crystal's voice was her normal one, although she still looked cursed.

"The cursed one went to sleep. She won't come back… her mission is done." She said, noticing their questioning looks.

They arrived in the past and Crystal uncursed the cards and returned them. She remembered another thing and returned the cards she had stolen to Sakura.

Sakura sighed heavily, taking them to Crystal's time. There they saw Sakura and Eriol looking for Crystal.

"Thank you. I'm truly sorry for everything." Crystal said, turning back to her twelve year old self.

Crystal faded from the goldish colour they were, as she blended into her time.

Even though she couldn't see them now that they were in different time periods, Crystal waved to where she knew they were. She ran to her parents, tears in her eyes, unable to believe that everything was back to normal.

She hugged her mother tightly as Sakura and the group watched the happy scene, with tears in their eyes.

_**The End!

* * *

**_

**A/N: **And it's over. This isn't my best work. –hangs head- Gomen nasai if it sucks. I can probably do sooo much better now! I'm thinking of writing another version. Maybe, dunno yet. To all my readers, thank you. To my beta, thank you. Read & Review! 


End file.
